Knock Me Down
by Jole Love
Summary: inspired by keri hilsons 'knock me down'-house falls for his new intern, Cuddy gets jealous.


ii used myself cuz ii thiink house is cute (SHUT UP) and don't think I'm conceited!! p.s., R.I.P. Dr. Kutner!!! (lol some parts stolen from House Divided, the best ep of season 5 EVER)

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. House," Jole said cheerily as she met up with House in the elevator. "Nice flames." She said, motioning her pen towards the stickers at the bottom of his cane.  
"Thanks, makes me look like I'm going fast." House said as he pressed the pad of his cane on a button to the second floor. Jole giggled.  
"Nice job."  
"Of course." He popped two Vicodin and smiled gently at Jole. "I feel like breaking out with my ghetto blaster today...Fight the power!" He threw his fist up as the light bell rang, signaling the arrival of floor two. Jole followed House out into a hallway to go back home. House saw the way Jole's hips moved as she walked, and suddenly felt a little sick to his stomach.

* * *

House lurched over the toilet once more, arching higher as Jole rubbed his back soothingly.  
"Want me to go get you some tea? Ginger maybe?" She said softly as House rose back up, resting his head against the bath edge.  
"Sure,"  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Jole stood and walked quickly to her kitchen. As soon as House was sure she was out of sight, he searched his pockets for his Vicodin. But it didn't seem to be there.  
"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath. "Shit, I must've left it at the office..."  
"Here, Greg," Jole got down on one knee and handed House a mug of an amber liquid.  
"Mead?" He said, examining the liquid.  
"You wish. It's just Ginger. If it's too bitter, I'll go put honey in it..." House tipped it up to his lips, letting the Ginger lightly pour in, before his face twisted in disgust, and gave it back to Jole.  
"E-yew..."  
"I'm guessing it's too bitter...I'll be right back..." Jole got back up, her Gir pajama pants low enough to reveal a surprisingly dirty tattoo on her lower back as she left. House smiled.  
"Great..." He looked around for any source of meds, and he found a bottle of Xantax on the counter above, just beside the sink. House lifted himself up by gripping on to the ledge of the bathtub, and reached over for the bottle.  
"Greg!" Jole slapped the bottle out of House's hand, House lunged for it, Jole went with him, the both landed n the floor, fighting over each other for the bottle. "No! Bad House!" Jole's hand grasped around the bottle and unscrewed the cap under House's heavy body weight.  
"Don't do it, Martin!" House pushed Jole's head down, but she still maaged to push House from her and dump the remaining 12 Xantax's down the toilet. "NO!" Jole flushed before House could bring her down.  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
"This is for your own good, Greg. I'm worried about you!"  
"Why do you care so much about-"  
"Why don't you just go to-"  
"Why are you being so judge-"  
"Why don't you just...just..."  
"'Just...just...' what?!" House took a deep breath.  
"Just...Don't do this to me, Greg...I don't want the doctor becoming the patient..."

* * *

House couldn't sleep. Not only could he just not, but he had other things on his mind...  
uddenly,the light smell of Gallagher's Blue filled his nose. He opened his eyes and turned on the mattress to see that the balcony door to Jole's apartment was open.  
"Martin?" House shifted his legs over the bed and stood up. He felt a sharp pain in his right thigh.  
"Ah...Jole?" House limped across the hardwood and out onto the balcony. Jole had her one arm folded across the railing, the other held up to her lips. "Jole?"  
"Holy!-House?" She spun around, the fag suddenly gone. "Scared the hell outta me...why are you up?"  
"I'm an insomniac."  
"Oh. I-I didn't know..."  
"What are you doing up?" House retorted the question in a rather mocking tone.  
"Can't sleep, either. I thought I'd come out here and have a smoke or something...Need to clear my mind."  
"From what?" There was a sudden silence. House walked up to stand beside Jole. She looked down at her hands that were cupped below her.  
"My...My brother died last week...He-He got hit by a train...Wasn't paying attention..." Jole took a shuddered breath, and House pulled her into his arms. He felt the tears stain his shirt but he didn't care.  
"C'mon...Weakness is the first step to denial, so quit it..."  
"Denial of what?" Jole looked up into House's aqua colored eyes.  
"Denial of liking me."  
"Liking...you...You...You want to kiss me, don't you?"  
"When do I not?" House leaned down a little, his lips gently touching hers. Jole breathed in and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.  
"How 'bout we go to bed..." She mumbled against his lips quietly, tugging on the collar of his black tee.  
"You're only an assistant," House said. "You don't give the orders, I do. Now, how 'bout we get to bed?"  
"You're a genius."  
"I constantly have my moments..."


End file.
